Changes
by Asa ReMe
Summary: What if a little girl happened upon the dying 4th? What if he asked her to protect Naruto? What if she did? How would Naruto's life change. Who will he become? Will he still be the lovable, heroic dobe as in the series? Read and See.
1. Chapter 1

Changes

By Asa ReMe

Prologue- The Day That Kyuubi Attacked and was Sealed

As the fires around the village were swiftly being put out, the Sandaime rushed to the site of the Yondaime's finally battle. The Cries and the screams of the wounded throughout the streets. Hundreds of corpses littered the ground.

When Sarutobi reached the sight, he stilled momentarily when he saw something that would haunt him until the end of his days. There besides the fallen Yondaime's body lay a young child curled up and Hatake Kakashi standing above the curled form, with kunai in hand, screaming, "That Demon must die!"

As the blade punched down into the child's frail shoulder, the Sandaime struck him in the chest with an immobilization jutsu.

"Don't hurt him!" cried the child, a small girl, while the kunai stuck out of her bleeding shoulder. She flinched up at Sandaime as he gently turned her towards him so he could she face. In her arm laid a small babe. She pointed at the Yondaime's crumbled form, and cried, "He told me to keep Naruto-chan safe. He did, he really, really did!"

"You did, little one, you did," Sarutobi crooned as he lifted her up into his arms, after pulling out the kunai. "You kept him safe."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 Enough

Konohagakure – Five Years after the Kyuubi Attack

One day, early in the morning, before the fingers of the dawn began to stretch across the sky, a young nine-year-old girl with green hair stands in front of the lobby's couch, ranting quietly and gesturing angrily.

"I don't care if she's been charge of that gods be damned orphanage for twenty years, she's a terrible caretaker. That damned hag ignore us kids unless the Hokage comes around, then she's all '_Oh, how I love all the little children, they're my pride and joy. They mean everything to me.'_ Ha! They mean everything to her alright! They money that comes in for them means everything to… -squeak!" she shrilled until a hand clamps down onto her shoulder.

"Roz, what are you doing here?" the Hokage asked when the girl whirled around to face him.

"I came to express some complaints about the care of several children at the Anano Orphanage," Roz cried angrily after she got over the scare the Sandaime gave her.

"Why do you not just give you're complaints, in writing, to the guards at my door?" Sarutobi-san said, gesturing to the ANBU who stood guard, while he unlocked the office door.

"Because they wouldn't give it to you," Roz growled angrily as she stomped in after him.

"Really? How so?" He asked as he sat behind his desk and gazed sadly at the paper work that followed him from each day into the next.

"It has to deal with Naru-chan," She huffed as she sat in the chair before his desk. "And you know what they think of me."

A wary sigh. "What did he do now?"

"It's not about what he did but, rather, what that old hag, Sori, did to him."

Sarutobi still than curtly ordered, "Explain."

"She doesn't change Naru-chan's clothing for several weeks, she only feeds him once a day with a couple slices of bread and a glass of water, she doesn't sooth his tears when he cries, she yells at him, blames him for things he couldn't do, hits him, gives him a couple of kicks, calls him MONSTER!" As the girl rages her eyes flash an eerie yellow.

"What!" roars the Hokage as his brush snaps in his fist.

"I told you a list of just some of the things she's done to him! I even wrote it down last night I was waiting for that bitch to fall asleep!" she shrieked, flailing her arms around and causing the ANBU in the room to tense. "Here, look at what she does to me when I won't let her get to Naru-chan," and lifts up her shirt.

What the old man sees stuns him into silence. There was little flesh that showed to be the light creamy peach of the girl's hands and face. The rest of her torso was a dark blackish blue and grotesque purple with patches of sickly green and orange-ish yellow. As Roz pulls down her heavy shirt, she mumbles, "But, with Naru-chan, the bruises fade away, far too quickly for anyone outside of the orphanage to see, not that they'd care anyway. I'm not able to get Naru-chan away often and when I do the bruises are all gone. That hag knows that I try to help Naru-chan out as much as I can. She doesn't touch Mikel or Jack, but that doesn't mean they don't get treated as badly as Naru and me. It's because I won't let them get involved. I don't want them to get hurt like I do."

"Rozlynne…" The Sandaime chocked as he stared at. He jerked as she lifts her head up. There are tears streaming down her face and blood from where she bit her own lip to keep from crying out loud.

"Jii-san, you gotta get us outta there; if you don't, I don't know how long I can keep Sori from killing Naru-chan and me, and she'll hurt Mikey and Jackie after I'm dead. She's just waiting for the chance."- Sobs -"Hokage-sama, you have to save us!"

After she finishes she drops to her knees sobbing shrilly. Sarutobi stands up and slowly walks over to her as more ANBU enter the room, alarmed by the *thunk* her dropping body made and her sharp cries. The Sandaime rubs the girl's heaving back soothingly as pulls her in his lap and rocks her. He mumbles into her hair, "I'll get you all out of there. I'll put you all somewhere safe. Thank you for telling me, Rozzie…"


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: For every 5 reviews this story gets, I post a chapter. The pairings so far are mostly OC's with Asuma/Kurenai, Anko/Raidou and a very slowly developing Iru/Kashi. But this won't happen for a few more chapters yet.

Chapter 2- Truth

As Roz slept away on the couch covered by the Hokage's robes, Sarutobi stepped out of the room and leaves one guard to watch over the hurting girl. He walked down the steps and exited the tower with three ANBU guards. They teleported away to the orphanage that Bikkin Rozlynne 'Roz' lived for the last five years with Uzumaki Naruto, the Kyuubi container.

The Sandaime gestured to the ANBU with the raven mask to knock on the door. When an aging woman answered the door blearily, the Hokage gave her a bland smile.

"Hokage-sama!" she gasped as she tugged the neck of her robes closed.

"Hello Anano Sori! May I please come in?" Sarutobi asked gently.

"Um… Sure, er, just watch your step. The children forgot to pick up their toys last night…" she muttered uneasily as she stepped aside. "What can I do for you on this most… unexpected visit?"

"I would like to see Bikkin-san, Parker-san, Spicer-san and young Naruto-kun, if at all possible?" he asked cheerfully, but with his back turned so that the woman could not see his eyes flash dangerously.

"Ah! S-sure!" Sori stuttered. "J-just let me g-go wake them up." And she walked swiftly out the room and up the stairs the resided to the right of the room that the Hokage and his guards stood in.

"Rat, Jackal, when the children arrive I want you to stand behind them. Be ready to grab them and run at my command," Sarutobi murmured.

Then they heard several footsteps clomping down the steps and the caretaker snapping quietly to those with her to walk quietly or the others would awaken. A young boy's childish voice snapped, "Why should we be awake at such a dismal hour in the morning while the others sleep? If we have to be awake right now than so should everyone else!" A yelp came down as Sori snapped back, "No, you little brat, the honorable Hokage wants to see you lot for some reason, so shut up and get into that room!" Sori and three boys then entered the room. "And don't speak unless you're spoken too!"

"Anano-san, where is Bikkin-san?" asked the Sandaime calmly.

"I have no idea. She was there when I check the rooms at three a.m.!" Sori cried quietly and sifted nervously.

The three boys that stood beside her quietly looked nothing alike. The oldest boy, with lightly tanned skin, dark auburn hair and bright blue eyes, and at seven, was tall for his age. The youngest, at age five, was cherubic in appearance with big cornflower blue eyes and sunshine blonde hair, and a golden tan, clung to the last boy's ghostly pale hand while gazing anxiously up at the other occupants in the room. The last boy, age 6, had white hair, red eyes and white, white skin, a true albino child.

The albino glared at the room and tugged the blonde slightly behind him. Rat and Jackal slowly made their way towards the children.

"Well, ohayo, Michael, Naruto and Jack. It has been a long while since I have seen you three! Do any of you know where Rozlynne might be at?" At the sullen and/or scared negative nods, he sighed.

"I see…" he murmured, "Sori-san, where do you think the child might be?"Came the question as Sarutobi gazed at her closely.

Shifting nervously ('_she better be nervous_,' thought the Sandaime darkly), "No, sir, I truly don't. She's never been well liked by her classmates as far as I can tell, so Rozlynne couldn't be hiding at any of their homes."

"Are you saying that she has run away? Why would she? She has a roof over her head, three square meals a day, clean clothes and a bed to sleep in," Sarutobi commented idly.

Sori huffed and said, almost eagerly, "That girl's ungrateful, that's what she is! I give her a warm, loving home and she throws it away."

The albino and the oldest boy snorted, causing Sori to give them a sharp look.

"Then can you tell me about the bruises all over Roz's torso?" His eyebrow rose.

"What bruises, she doesn't have any bruises!" the woman cried.

"Liar!" yelled Jack, the albino. "There are bruises All over her chest and back!"

"I thought I told you to shut up!" shrieked Sori as she roughly grabbed the boy's arm in anger.

"Naruto, have you seen the bruises on Roz's chest?" the Hokage kindly asked the little blonde boy, while Sori and Jack yelled at each other. At Naruto's quiet 'yes', the Sandaime asked, "Did you see who gave them to her?"

Naruto looked over at the red Sori as she huffed angrily at Jack, and quietly said, "Sori-san did it."

Sori heard him. "You little liar!" she shrieked, "I never laid a hand on her!"

"Yes, she did," came the quiet answer. Some of the sleeping children were awoken by the shouts. They had heard most of the ending conversation. The little six-year-old girl that had backed up Naruto's statement stepped forward. "She hits Naruto-kun, too."

As the other children shouted and murmured their agreement, Sori shrieked at them, "Liars! All of you! Go back to bed! You'll all get extra chores! Every last one of you!"

As she bore down on them, Michael, the eldest, rushed forward. There was a sharp sound of flesh smacking against flesh. Michael's cheek was a bright red as he stood over the little girl who had spoken out.

"ANBU, apprehend her!" Sarutobi ordered sharply as he lifted Naruto onto his hip. '_This child is far too light,'_ he thought worriedly. "Michael, Jack, Hikaru Sora, come here! You four are leaving with me! Rat, gather the rest of the children and take them to the largest room in the academy, have them questioned and cared for. Raven, gather the rest of the staff and take them, and Anano-san, to interrogation." He turned to Jackal, "Shale we return to the tower?"

A/N 2: Jack Spicer, the white haired, red-eyed albino boy, is from Xiaolin Showdown. I'm pretty sure his going to be the only character from that show. Michael Parker is from Beyblade. There will be some more characters off of that show.


End file.
